A common goal in installing electrical boxes for devices and fixtures in exterior walls, particularly those having a stucco finish, is to install the face of the box substantially flush with the exterior wall surface.
Stucco is frequently applied to exterior walls in order to create a decorative but durable coating. The depth of the stucco application is typically defined by an architectural stucco reveal system. The stucco reveal system typically includes interconnecting strips of material, or reveals, which are attached to an underlying substrate. The reveals provide a screed edge which will define the location of the face surface of the stucco and thus the depth of the stucco. The reveals are usually provided in several standard sizes in order to form a desired stucco depth. Typically, stucco applications are completed in one of three particular thicknesses, i.e., 1⅜″, ⅞″, and ⅝″.
As a result of the various conventional depths of stucco applications on exterior walls, several sizes of electrical boxes are required at the job site in order to insure that the electrical box is flush with the wall finish. It is therefore desirable to have a single electrical box assembly that can be configured at the job site to match the installed reveal and thereby mount the electrical box flush with the stucco surface.